


A Tentative Camaraderie

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Slow Romance, Visual Kei, music industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Dinner with Renji proves to be interesting as Byakuya learns more about the music industry from him. Meanwhile, Renji discovers that Byakuya has yet again offered the use of his family's property for filming their next music video.





	A Tentative Camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> Here, our boys go out for dinner together~ Enjoy!

It was evening by the time they wrapped up filming for the day. And of course, watching the rest of it being filmed had been quite an erotic experience as well. Byakuya had watched a handcuffed, blindfolded Ichigo lip-syncing the lyrics while laying suggestively upon the bed, as well as Hitsugaya chained to a St. Andrew’s Cross, occasionally struggling to break free from the chains. But overall, watching Renji dominate Bazz-B had been the most erotic, sensual thing he'd ever seen.

Now that they were free for the evening, it was time to take Renji out for dinner. Renji emerged from the boudoir, having washed all the makeup from his face and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt. His hair was tied back in a high ponytail and a maroon bandana was wrapped around his forehead tattoos.

“So, what do you have in mind for dinner tonight?” Renji asked as he approached Byakuya.

“Come, and I’ll show you,” Byakuya said, leading Renji to his car.

During the drive to the restaurant, Renji sat with his guitar on his lap. “You can keep your guitar in here, since my driver will take you back to your place after,” Byakuya told him.

“Thanks,” Renji said.

It wasn’t long before they reached a building with a sign that read ‘Rangoli Masala’ in an Indian-styled font. Even though it was tucked in a small corner, Renji could clearly see the classy and elegant interior from the windows.

He’d never eaten in a place so elegant before.

Bollywood music immediately filled his ears when he followed Byakuya into the restaurant. They were led to a small booth against the wall, where a painting of an Indian girl drawing water from a well hung above them.

Renji picked up the menu and looked through it. “You’ve been here before, right?” he asked. “What would you recommend?”

“That depends. Are you vegetarian? Do you like spicy food?” Byakuya asked.

“I’m not vegetarian, and I can handle a small amount of spicy food,” Renji told him.

“Then I suppose we’ll have some chicken korma and naan.”

After the waiter took their orders for food and drinks, Renji settled back into his seat, observing his surroundings.

The restaurant was quite sophisticated, with subdued lighting, elegant Indian decor, and chic, modern furniture. Renji felt very much out of place.

“You look tense,” Byakuya observed. “Are you alright?”

Renji shrugged. “I’ve never eaten in a place this fancy before,” he said. “Most of the time, I’m either cooking my own dinner or having instant ramen. I mean, I’m not rich enough to eat in places like this right now. Neither of us are.”

Byakuya looked at him curiously. “How so?” he asked. “You seem pretty popular.”

“I mean, we’re up-and-coming in the music industry,” Renji said. “Also, we weren’t exactly born with a silver spoon in our mouths. I grew up pretty poor as well. I only made it this far ‘cause of having a few connections to people who helped me get into school. And I’m also supported by distant relatives.”

“I see,” Byakuya said, taking a sip of his water. “Would you eat in a place like this if you could afford it?”

Renji thought for a moment. “Maybe? I’m not too sure,” he admitted. “Back then, I think the only things on my mind were good food and a warm place to sleep. I mean, I was doing a lot of part-time jobs in middle school to support myself and Rukia. Since her sister had already become an idol, she was rarely around so Rukia and I worked a lot during those times.”

“You knew Hisana?” Byakuya asked, mildly surprised.

“Hisana? Yeah, I’d met her a few times,” Renji said. “She was pretty nice. But I didn’t really get to know her too well. Rukia told me she became an idol to try and get them a better life.”

“Yes, I do believe she’d said that to me as well,” Byakuya agreed. “Have you heard any of her songs?”

Renji nodded. “Only one or two,” he said.

The waiter came by with their drinks: for Byakuya, a red wine, and for Renji, a mango lassi. Renji took a sip of the cool, sweet mango drink before continuing with what he was saying.

“I hadn’t even joined the music industry when I heard about… you know…” he paused, wondering if he shouldn’t have brought up the scandal.

However, Byakuya didn’t look upset or angry. Instead, he nodded at him, indicating for him to continue what he was saying.

“Er, yeah, I remember hearing about the whole scandal with Hisana marrying you before I joined my old band,” Renji said. “Honestly, it was surprising how you two were able to keep it a secret for so long. But god, the way her so-called fans treated her after the news came out, it’s sick.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya said wistfully. “Within a month, Hisana was getting death threats from her former fans. It made me realize just how dangerous being an idol can be.” He sipped at his wine. “Hisana used to work in less-than-ideal conditions quite often. When I signed her under Senbonzakura Music, I tried to make it so that her working conditions weren’t so exhausting. I made sure that her schedule was freer so she could have a break more often, and that her manager and producer would respect her free time. But she never did experience the same level of popularity she used to. Yes, there were some fans who were faithful and listened, but it was never the same.”

Renji noticed the hint of guilt in Byakuya’s eyes.

“Did I… ruin her career?” Byakuya asked. “Sometimes I wonder if by marrying her, I’d destroyed her career and her popularity.”

“Well, that’s not your fault,” Renji pointed out. “It’s the industry as a whole, I guess.”

Byakuya regarded him curiously. “You think so?” he asked.

Right then, the waiter came by with their food. Renji and Byakuya served themselves some of the curry and naan before Renji continued speaking.

“Yeah. Look, I’ve already been in one band and we broke up after four months. Even then, I’ve seen and learned a lot about the music industry,” Renji said. “I don’t know too much about the idol industry, since my knowledge is more in Visual-Kei scene and all the shit that happens there. It has its own dark side, you know? Alcohol, meth, cigarettes, lack of access to health care, pyrotechnics going wrong, toxic hair products and makeup, yakuza, things like that. Some people, myself included, we’ve had to do a little bit of… other work to support ourselves, if you know what I mean.”

Byakuya knew quite well what that ‘other work’ was.

“Many bands signed to big labels are under shitty conditions, and we don’t have much going for us financially,” Renji continued. “And if anyone is dating, well… they can’t be in a band after that. A lot of bands barely make it to the six-month mark, so I guess I lucked out with Black Moon, since they’ve been around for one or two years already. And let me tell you, I’ve seen bands break up before and most of the time, it’s  _ not  _ pretty. Hell, the last one I saw ended up in a bar fight.”

Byakuya was surprised to hear that. Learning about the Visual-Kei scene made the idol industry sound so  _ tame  _ in comparison. “I didn’t know that,” he murmured, taking a bite of naan wrapped around a piece of chicken.

“So, it’s not the artist’s fault for falling in love,” Renji said. “It’s the way the industry works, I guess.”

“Even so, why would anyone want to stay in such an industry?” Byakuya asked after a sip of wine.

“Because we love what we do,” Renji said before taking a drink of mango lassi. “Shit, this is so good-- but, yeah, that’s pretty much it. Idols, Visual-Kei rock stars, all musicians, we stay in this industry because we love making music and sharing it with the world. We just need better conditions, that’s all.”

“I see.” Byakuya looked thoughtful.

For how dangerous and punk he looked, Renji was quite perceptive and sensitive, especially with his comments about the music industry. Byakuya remembered being told by various family members that most rock stars and metal bands, especially those in the Visual-Kei scene, were dangerous drug addicts and uncouth delinquents. But hearing a different view from someone in the scene itself was eye-opening.

Those artists weren’t dangerous or uncouth delinquents. They were people who got pulled into an industry and went down the wrong path. In fact, Byakuya was generally discouraged from becoming an artist, since his family apparently thought that it was an overrated thing and that ‘fame never truly lasted’.

But it wasn’t about fame. It was simply about doing what one loved.

“So, what exactly got you interested in the Visual-Kei scene?” Byakuya asked.

Renji smiled. “The fact that it’s okay to swing both ways and no one gives a fuck about it?” he joked. “Nah, what really got me into it was the aesthetics and music styles, honestly. Besides, there’s no way I can be an idol with how I look, right? I mean, you ever seen a six-foot-tall idol with tattoos?”

Byakuya’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he chuckled. “Well, it would be a first.”

“Pfft, no way,” Renji laughed. “I’m not meant for it, anyways.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya said. “After seeing you on-stage for the first time, it was clear that you were meant for Visual-Kei and rock.”

“Yeah, I saw you in the crowd that night,” Renji recalled. “I didn’t even know that you were the CEO, yet I still…” He blushed as he remembered how he’d given Byakuya a suggestive grin and licked his lips. “Shit, I hope I didn’t offend you!”

Byakuya’s lips twitched as he tried to fight back a smile. “No, you didn’t,” he said. “Rukia told me that it was called ‘fanservice’, I believe. You were most likely doing it for the sake of exciting the crowd.”

“Pretty much.” A chuckle spilled from Renji’s lips.

“But I will admit, you, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Hisagi Shuuhei… the three of you really seemed to know what you were doing,” Byakuya said.

Not only did he remember how Ichigo had been running his hand over Renji’s bare chest, but he remembered how Renji and Hisagi had both engaged in a sort of dance while playing the guitar, and how sensual and mesmerizing it had been. Their faces often moved closer as though they were about to kiss, their hips had been grinding against their guitars, and it had finished with Renji kissing the sixty-nine tattoo on Hisagi’s cheek.

“That’s the thing about fanservice,” Renji explained. “It’s to try and open up doors for younger people to be honest with their identity, you know? We want to show everyone that to give and receive love is important. These days, it’s become more of a thing to excite the fans, but it’s honestly a lot of fun to engage in it.”

He then laughed. “And besides, who can resist hot guys in makeup grinding up on one another?” he joked.

“Judging from the crowd that night, no one,” Byakuya said, his voice amused.

They chuckled softly before silence fell over them again, and they continued eating. As Renji drank some more lassi, he observed Byakuya from the rim of his glass.

With pale skin, somewhat delicate features, and long, inky-black hair, Byakuya was very pretty. Renji knew beauty when he saw it, and he liked being able to appreciate it as well. And Byakuya had a natural, aristocratic beauty that both enchanted and intimidated others. Hell, with his looks, Byakuya could easily go into the Visual-Kei scene. Briefly, Renji tried to imagine Byakuya with makeup, especially eyeliner to show off those cool gray eyes. And he’d look good in one of Ishida’s costumes for sure. Maybe in something blue or deep purple? Those colours would suit him, for sure.

He was starting to sound like Ishida and Yumichika. He could almost hear them speaking those thoughts out loud, actually.

_ “Deep blue would look perfect on you, Kuchiki-san! Maybe we’ll make it a suit with a silk shirt…” _

_ “Mm, red would totally make your lips stand out, but it would definitely clash against blue, so…” _

“Is something wrong?” Byakuya asked.

Renji blinked. Byakuya was looking a little confused and Renji realized that he’d been staring. Embarrassed, he shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said. “Just… trying to imagine how you’d look as a Visual-Kei artist.”

Byakuya tilted his head. “Me and Visual-Kei?” he asked. “What makes you think that Visual-Kei would suit me?”

“Um, well…” Renji trailed off. “I mean, you’ve got the looks for it. You’re pretty attractive, you have those delicate features-- not that that’s a bad thing, really! Just, that’s one of the most popular things in the scene, actually!” He mentally kicked himself for rambling. “Also, you look like you have that attitude. That ‘I’m-hot-and-I-know-it’ attitude, you know? No…? Er, I’ll just stop talking…”

“I didn’t know there was such an attitude,” Byakuya said, trying not to laugh. “So, you think I’d look good in makeup and an elaborate costume?”

“Pretty much…” Renji said, though it sounded more like a question.

Byakuya’s eyes were filled with mirth. “I see.”

Eventually they finished their dinner and left after Byakuya paid the bill. On the walk back to the car, Renji continued speaking.

“I dunno, I think you’d look really good as a Visual-Kei artist,” he was saying. “And you said you play piano, right?”

“Yes, but that’s it,” Byakuya said. “I can sing and write songs as well; I often helped Hisana in her songwriting. We’d create lyrics, I’d then try and compose a melody on the piano, and then we’d sing it together. However, I have no experience working in bands.”

Renji was pleasantly surprised. He had no idea that Byakuya knew how to sing or write songs, and now he was curious to hear how he sounded and what his songs were like.

“Now I want to hear you sing one of your songs,” Renji said, smiling.

Byakuya paused. No one had ever shown much interest in his songs, apart from Rukia and Hisana. He’d always been pretty reluctant to sing in front of others, mainly out of fear of being judged, but Renji didn’t seem like he would judge at all.

He had to admit, the amount of determination Renji had was quite impressive. Byakuya never knew that the Visual-Kei scene could be rather brutal, but Renji had managed to weather through all those hardships to get to where he was now. It clearly took a lot of courage, passion, and strength to be in the music industry, and Renji was incredibly passionate about what he did. And he loved making music and being in a band.

Byakuya had never met anyone so appreciative and enthusiastic about music. Perhaps he could show him his music.

“Maybe another time,” Byakuya conceded. “Not tonight, but I’ll play one of my songs for you one day.”

Renji smiled at him. “Sure thing. Can’t wait to hear it,” he said.

Byakuya had his driver take Renji to his apartment. After saying goodbye, Renji took his guitar and went inside his home, thinking about his conversation with Byakuya.

To be honest, Renji never knew that Byakuya was quite passionate about music, or that he was concerned about musicians’ well-being. However, the way he’d spoken about Hisana and the way he’d been surprised at Renji’s description of the Visual-Kei scene had made it clear. Renji had never met a CEO who cared so much about a musician’s well-being to the point of making their contracts less rigid and strict, and giving them opportunities to get help, should they need it.

Kuchiki Byakuya was truly an enigma. And Renji wanted to learn more about him little by little.

* * *

Yoruichi was grinning when she came into the room for the meeting. “Guess what, guys?” she said, her eyes sparkling. “The music video for ‘Black & White’ has become even more popular than the ‘Gomi Tame’ one! It’s already become one of the most watched videos!”

The music video had been released only two days ago, and the finished product was quite entertaining to watch. Renji had watched it last night, enjoying just how it had been put together. Urahara Kisuke had been an interesting director to work with, and Renji hoped that they could work with him again in the future.

“Seriously?” Ichigo asked.

“What did I tell you? Fans  _ love  _ that kind of stuff,” Yoruichi said, sounding pleased.

“What have people been saying about it?” Chad asked.

“Let me see,” Hisagi said, opening up his laptop.

Everyone gathered around it as Hisagi opened up a new window, the first page being the website of Kotetsu Isane, a music journalist and blogger. Sure enough, the first article was about the ‘Black & White’ music video, and among her positive review, she put up some quotes from other fans.

“‘Ichigo-kun looks like a high-class stripper and I love it!’” Hisagi read aloud, much to Ichigo’s embarrassment and everyone else’s amusement.

Ichigo blushed. “A high-class stripper?!” he repeated, sounding somewhat mortified.

“Well, they’re not exactly wrong!” Yoruichi said, laughing.

Hisagi scrolled down. “‘I wish I was at that party’,” he read, chuckling. “‘I want Shuuhei-kun to seduce me like that!’ But I pushed the lady away after!” Then he saw another comment.

“‘I wanna lick Renji-kun’s boots!’” he read. Scrolling down further, Hisagi started laughing. “Damn, Renji! They have a lot to say about you here!”

Sure enough, most of the comments were about how they wanted to either lick Renji’s boots, get whipped by him, lick his fingers, and other numerous sexual desires.

“God, these fans are thirsty…” Hitsugaya snorted.

“Well, there’s the good news! Now, I got your shooting schedules for ‘Momoiro no Hana’, so let’s get started on that!” Yoruichi said.

Hisagi put his laptop away as Yoruichi handed out sheets of paper to everyone, each one displaying a travel timeline in addition to the film schedule.

“Wow, we’re filming in Nara?” Ichigo said, amazed. “I heard it’s supposed to be beautiful.”

“It is,” Renji said. “I’ve been there before on a field trip in middle school. Don’t remember much of it, though.”

Hitsugaya looked through the schedule. “Hold on… we’re filming at another Kuchiki property?” he asked, surprised.

“Wait, what?” Hisagi glanced at his schedule. “You’re right!”

Surprised, Renji looked at his schedule to see if it was true. Sure enough, the location for filming the next music video was at a place known as Kuchiki Sansou, or the Kuchiki Mountain Villa, all the way in the town of Yoshino. To be specific, it was located on Mount Yoshino.

“The Kuchiki Sansou is a traditional home owned by Byakuya’s family,” Yoruichi explained. “These days, he lets it get used for photoshoots and filming since it’s among a scenic landscape.”

“Have you been there?” Chad asked.

“Yep,” Yoruichi said. “And it’s really beautiful. Considering it’s Mount Yoshino, this music video will be visually stunning.”

“Is Kuchiki-san okay with this?” Renji asked.

“He’s the one who made the offer to Kyoraku-san,” Yoruichi said, smiling. “He rarely ever makes offers for the use of his family’s property. Anyone who wants to use it has to get permission from him. Though he says that he should come to make sure the villa is in good shape.”

There it was again, Renji thought. Byakuya was willingly offering the use of his family’s property for their music video. But why was he doing this? Not that Renji didn’t like it, but he had to admit, he’d never seen a CEO of a record label this… involved in a musician’s career.

Even then, just what was motivating Byakuya to offer the use of his family’s property?

Maybe he should ask Rukia. She’d probably have some idea as to why Byakuya was being so generous. With that in mind, Renji sent off a text to Rukia, asking to meet up with her for lunch today.

* * *

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Rukia asked.

Renji and Rukia had gone out to the nearby café for lunch, though Renji had brought his own bento with him. She’d been more than happy to meet up with him, seeing as they hadn’t had a chance to talk in a while now.

“It’s about your brother-in-law,” Renji said, noticing how she straightened up at the mention.

“What about him?”

“So, we had a meeting about filming the music video of our third single,” Renji began. “As it turns out, we’re going to be filming on the Kuchiki Sansou in Nara, which Kuchiki-san offered the use of.”

Rukia looked impressed. “Nii-sama’s offering the use of his family’s villa in Nara?” she said, her voice reverent. “Renji, do you know how lucky you are? First the family mansion in Denenchofu and now the Kuchiki Sansou? That’s amazing! Nii-sama must really want you guys to succeed in your careers!”

“But I’m curious,” Renji said. “Why is he doing this? Is he trying to be nice?”

“Oh, it’s more than just trying to be nice.” Rukia smiled. “Nii-sama always personally offered Hisana-nee the use of Kuchiki property for her photoshoots and music videos. Do you know why he did that? It’s his way of helping out as much as he could with her career. In fact, he uses a lot of family resources and his own connections to try and help out various musicians under Senbonzakura Music. With the Beauty Queens, he gave them a well-known producer he trusted, and a manager who would care about their well-being. With Hinamori, he gave her the number of a good therapist after that whole incident when she was screwed over by her former manager. Those kind of things, they’re his way of showing that he wants all the artists under this label to succeed.”

Rukia’s eyes almost sparkled as she continued speaking. “But when he personally offers the use of his family’s property to a musician, that’s his way of saying that he trusts them. Kind of like a friendship offering, you could say.”

So Byakuya trusted them enough to offer the use of his family’s property? Renji felt a little flattered about that. Not only was Byakuya genuinely wanting them to succeed, but he also wanted to be friends with them.

“I take it he doesn’t have many friends?” Renji asked.

Rukia nodded. “Sadly,” she said. “Nii-sama… he’s never been able to have a real friendship with anyone, apart from Yoruichi and I. Sure, people would be nice to him, but it always turned out to be a lie because they wanted something from him. Doing these things… it’s his way of trying to be friendly, I guess. Hisana-nee was the first person he’d met who was willing to risk a lot to be with him, just like how he was risking a lot by being with her. And then you invited him to Sado’s birthday dinner for the sake of celebrating your bandmate’s birthday, without expecting more from him.”

“He’d offered to buy me dinner after that, though,” Renji recalled.

“Yes, but even then, you were happy with that, right?” Rukia pointed out.

Renji nodded, smiling. “Yeah. It was nice, being able to get to know him a little,” he said.

Rukia smiled at him. “He told me himself that you threw him into a loop when you didn’t expect more from him,” she said. “He also told me that he enjoyed having dinner with you and that he hopes you and your band will achieve great success.”

Renji was surprised. He had no idea that this was what Byakuya thought of him. Hearing that he didn’t have many friends was rather sad, and Renji remembered just how interested Byakuya had been during their discussion at dinner. Indeed, he’d seemed genuinely interested in hearing about Renji’s stories from the music industry, and had even shared some of his own personal stories as well.

Though he seemed a little intimidating and aloof, Byakuya really wasn’t that bad of a person.

“Thanks for sharing this with me, Rukia,” Renji said, giving her a smile. “I really appreciate it. And can you tell your brother-in-law thanks for us? And that we look forward to seeing his family’s villa in Nara?”

“Gladly,” Rukia said, smiling. “He’ll be pleased to hear it.”

Soon, they both went back to the Senbonzakura Music building to get on with their day. As Renji went to the studio for another round of recording the new album, he passed by Byakuya and gave him a smile and a nod.

“How’s it going?” he asked.

“Fine. And you?” Byakuya asked.

“It’s going great,” Renji said. “I’m just about to get back to recording. See you around?”

“Of course.”

As Renji entered the studio, he swore he saw a look of fascination in Byakuya’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> What Renji says about the Visual-Kei is very much true, sadly. Alcoholism is the number one substance addiction in addition to cigarettes and tobacco, meth being provided by the Yakuza is also very true. It's also not uncommon for a lot of bands to break up quickly or have members die. For those curious, read about hide and Sawada Taiji of X Japan. The part about the fanservice is also very true.
> 
> 'Sansou' translates to 'Mountain Villa'. I based this location off Okochi Sansou, the traditional Japanese home of Denjiro Okochi, a late jidaigeki actor, which is located in Arashiyama, Kyoto. The location used here, Mount Yoshino, is located near the town of Yoshino in Nara. It's a UNESCO World Heritage Site and is famous for its thousands of sakura trees. It's also been the subject of traditional Waka poetry and folk songs. Such a place definitely suited Byakuya, which is why I chose it.
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Have a good evening, everyone!


End file.
